In ‘presence capture’ systems, visual information representative of one or more views/scenes in one or more directions may be captured by one or more image capture devices located at a particular single geographic real-world location. For example, a panoramic or a 360° (27 radians) view of a location may be captured, or even a 720° (47 steradians) view, i.e. 360° view about each of a vertical and horizontal axis. The captured visual information may be displayed on a display device to enable a viewer to look around/pan around the visual information to perceive varying directions of views of the visual information captured at the geographic location. In such a manner the viewer may experience being virtually ‘present’ at the geographical location. Such captured spatial visual information, e.g. images/videos of views/scenes/a visual environment captured at a particular geographical location in various directions, may be referred to as ‘presence capture information’.
Conventional systems for displaying presence capture information are not always optimal. Such systems may not effectively be able to simultaneously display first presence capture information (of a first presence capture location) and second presence capture information (of a second presence capture location) in an intuitive manner that is minimally disorientating or distracting to the viewer who may be deeply immersed in viewing the presence capture information. This can cause a reduction in the viewer's level of immersion and/or adversely impact the viewer's user experience of consuming presence capture content.
The listing or discussion of any prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.